The present invention is related to telecommunication systems in general, and in particular to systems and methods for distributing content objects.
The telecommunication and electronics industries have developed and implemented a large number of incompatible devices and protocols. Thus, in a given consumer's home you can find a number of different types of content maintained in a number of different media. To use such content object types, a user is required to access multiple devices. Further, such content typically cannot be used together without requiring the use of multiple devices, each respectively using a portion of the content.
Hence, among other things, there exists a need in the art to address the aforementioned limitations.